


And Uncle Makes 3.

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rivendell, Fili and Kili wander off. When Thorin finds them, they think they're in trouble... But it's really quite the opposite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Uncle Makes 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, a little something I wrote at the beginning of my exploring this fandom. Just a Durincest threesome, plain and simple. XD

Thorin returned from the meeting with Elrond about his map in a fouler mood than he had gone with. Yes, he now understood what the moon runes said, but he didn't think much of the elf's attitude towards him, nor the fact he was undoubtedly now telling Gandalf that they would not be allowed to leave. As they walked into the room where Gloin had started a fire, the furniture all but destroyed, he took a moment to take in the destruction, a slight smile tugging at his lips even as Balin shook his head. The old dwarf looked over at him, shaking his head slightly again and Thorin huffed a sigh. 

"Here." He called out, the other dwarves instantly falling silent, looking over at their leader, the crackling of the fire all that was heard until he spoke again. "We know what the map needed to tell us, but the elves mean to stop us. Pack your kit, we need to leave, as soon as possible."

There was a muttering from all the dwarves, but they all got up and began to pack, Thorin watching them all for a moment, taking in each dwarf in turn before noticing that two of their group was missing, Fili and Kili, his nephews. He couldn't say he was surprised that they had wandered off, but it caused the annoyance he'd been feeling previously to pitch again.

"Where are Fili and Kili?" He barked, and Bofur looked up at him from where he'd just finished repacking his bed roll, seeming a little sheepish as he pointed out the opposite side of the room from which Thorin and Balin had entered.

"They slipped out that way, not long before ye returned. Said something about going for a walk..." He mumbled and Thorin huffed a loud, frustrated sigh. He specifically told them not to wander off. Besides, he couldn't think of anything around here that would be vaguely interesting, so why they had even wanted to go for a walk in the first place... 

"Keep packing." He ordered, though none of the others really took any notice of him as he left out the door Bofur had indicated, thinking to himself that he hoped the pair hadn't wandered too far, and that he would clip them both across the ears when he found them, regardless. They didn't have time for this.

~

He came up to the top of a flight of spiral stairs that lead down into another leafy clearing with a little room in the middle, and that was when he saw them. Fili had his younger brother pinned against the painstakingly decorated wall of the little circular structure. Kili's pants were around his ankles, puddled over the boots that remained on his feet, while his brother’s were likewise around his knees as Fili worked himself hard against Kili's squirming body. Thorin could hear Kili's cries from up here, even Fili's softer, hoarser calls, and it didn't take a genius to realise just what they were up to. But Thorin was more confused as to why they were not inside on the neatly carved furniture, but outside where anyone might see them.

"Ugh, Fili!" Kili moaned out loudly, his voice carrying, and Thorin shook his head at their complete lack of subtly. He started to make his way down the stairs, the closer he got to the eager pair the more he became aware of. Like the way Kili's fingers scrabbled at the wall, nails scrapping at the paint, or the way one of Fili's hands gripped at Kili's hip while the other was tangled in his long dark hair, clenched tight, pulling his head back.

"Kili." Fili growled out, his lips setting to his younger brother's neck, biting and sucking, making the dark haired dwarf writhe against him. Kili's hips were working to meet every single thrust of the older dwarf, and he was whimpering obscenely, muttering things under his breath, clearly taking pleasure from his brother's length inside him.

"Yes... Fili... Yes. I want... Mahal, harder..."

"Uh, brother... Your body is so welcoming." Fili hissed back, and it was clear that neither of them was aware that Thorin was now practically right behind them, watching them in silence with dubiously raised eyebrows. Finally, he spoke, finding gratification as they both jumped hard at the sound of his stern voice.

"You wandered away from the group for this?"

Fili's braids flicked slightly as he turned his head suddenly, wide eyes fixing on the older dwarf. "Uncle!"

Kili whined despite himself as his brother's movements instantly faltered, though he didn't separate them, remaining pressed close to Kili's back, though his hand dropped from his dark hair to hold his other hip. Kili didn't seem capable of looking at Thorin, his eyes cast down in guilt, while Fili was a rush of explanations.

"Uncle, we didn't think you'd be back so soon from the meeting with Lord Elrond, and everyone was just eating and drinking, me and Kili got bored but... This isn't what it looks like." He finished lamely, casting his gaze downwards as well, knowing now there'd be no way to talk the pair of them out of this. Thorin looked at the wall they were still pressed against.

"And you realise that your behaviour is defiling the home of our hosts?"

"We never meant- We didn't think... We just... We didn't want to dirty the furniture. I mean... I... Uh." Fili again faltered into silence, his face now burning as hot as his brother's. Thorin however, was now decidedly silent, which seemed to make the pair even more nervous. Well, it made Fili more nervous at any rate, but Kili was already starting to absentmindedly move his hips against his brother out of a need for more friction. Fili winced at the feeling, gritting his teeth against a sound before panting out,

"Please, Thorin... Say something."

Thorin looked at Kili, who had pressed his face against the wall, still rolling his body with an air of desperation. He then fixed Fili with a stare, meeting his blue eyes and tilting his head slightly.

"You should probably see to your brother..."

"What?" Fili replied dumbly, the statement also enough to draw Kili's attention to him at last. Thorin nearly smiled, a little, rough chuckle escaping his lips.

"He looks like he's becoming a little impatient for you attentions..."

Fili looked at his Uncle with a level of dubiousness Thorin had only seen cast upon him and his younger brother, but after a moment of Thorin just watching them expectantly, he finally began to move again. Kili made a noise in pleasure before he could stop himself, pushing back against his brother though his eyes now remained on Thorin. Thorin finally cracked a smile, reaching up and brushing a loose strand of hair out of Kili's face.

"Do you realise what a sight the two of you make?" He wondered, Fili not replying and instead burying his flushed face in his brother's soft hair, but Kili's face also broke into a smile, timid, but still a smile. His mouth then turned into an o as another moan spilled from him as Fili's pace into his body built, harder and faster than the teasing Thorin had seen when he'd first found them. 

He turned his attention to Fili then, brushing his hair back and stroking his fingers around his ear. Fili shivered against his brother at the touch, turning his face just enough to peer at Thorin sideways. Thorin leant in, moving to breathe into Fili's ear,

"You are such a sight. But not at all subtle..."

Fili wet his lips slightly, before he smiled too, using his grip on his younger brother's hips to pull Kili back against him. "I know it is not subtle, Uncle, but you did not hear him begging me..."

"I did not beg!" Kili replied indignantly, only to instantly contradict that with a buck of his hips and a hiss of, "Oh, Fili, please!"

Fili thrust hard, frowning and turning his head when he felt Thorin shift around to stand behind him. Thorin's hand trailed down, pressing against Fili's lower back. Fili arched as the touch slipped lower, squeezing, before thick fingers slipped between his cheeks.

"Thorin!"

"Hush." Thorin whispered back, even as he slowly toyed with Fili's opening, making the blonde dwarf's breath hitch. "Do you ever let Kili top you?"

"I don't think he'd care for it... You can see how he wants... Uuuh." Fili's usually deft words trailed off with a hitch of breath and a shudder as Thorin's finger pressed like it would enter him, Kili whimpering strongly as Fili's hips jerked against him, not even protesting his want for his brother inside of him. Thorin hummed in Fili's ear, biting at it lightly before wondering,

"What did you use to ease your brother with?"

"Uhm... A vial, in my coat pocket... Uncle..." Fili now seemed nearly as desperate as his still noisily moaning brother, so Thorin didn't even hesitate, crouching down and reaching into the younger dwarf's coat pocket where the coat lay discarded on the ground and taking out the little vial that he sought. It was clearly of elvish make, undoubtedly something the brothers had stolen when they had come out here with this purpose. Thorin oiled his fingers quickly before returning them down between Fili's firm cheeks. Fili gave a desperate moan as Thorin eased a single finger inside of him, making his hips stutter then still, much to Kili's obvious displeasure.

"Fili, uhn. What-?" He began to protest, twisting to see the way his older brother's eyes had rolled back in his head. He arched his eyebrows, only to have Thorin look over at him.

"It seems your brother was quite eager to be filled in turn." Thorin murmured, and Kili grinned in realisation. He started to move himself back against Fili, bouncing on him even as Thorin thrust his finger in counterpoint, causing Fili to make all manner of strangled noises. Thorin moved, adding a second finger in alongside the first, and Fili jerked so hard he almost knocked Kili's head against the wall. Kili gasped in surprise, even as Fili whimpered desperately,

"Uh, Uncle. No... I can't..."

"You're neglecting your brother." Was all the reply he got, and Fili cast him a desperate look before he began to thrust against Kili again, his hands tight on Kili's hips, pulling him back into each thrust. And with each movement, Thorin would work his fingers in and out of his oldest nephew, twisting them and enjoying the fact Fili was now as vocal as his brother. The pair of them were crying out in pleasure, Fili bearing down on his Uncle's fingers like this was something new to him. Thorin responded in kind, twisting his fingers up and pressing into the little bundle of nerves that made Fili shout out and go weak at the knees, slumping forward against his brother's back and trembling.

"Uncle... Please... If you keep... I won't... I can't..." Fili mumbled desperately against Kili's back, his muscles flexing helplessly around Thorin's thick fingers. Thorin chuckled, pleased that just a bit of a fingering was enough to reduce Fili to a whimpering, trembling mess. Though, it seemed that Kili was becoming impatient about all these stops and starts they were having, because he began to whine.

"Don't tease him, Uncle... He keeps stopping and... It's not fair... I want attention too. Uncle, please."

Thorin sighed a little, looking to see Fili's hazed eyes fixed on him and smirking slightly. "I think we need to quiet that noisy brother of yours..."

Fili nodded, wordless, still shivering a little and hissing softly as his Uncle's fingers came free of his body. Still breathing a little hard, Fili took hold of his little brother's hips, pulling him back from the wall, causing him to make a sharp noise in surprise.

"Fili!"

"Go to Uncle Thorin." Fili whispered back, urging his brother forward until his hands were pressed against Thorin's chest, bracing himself there as Fili gave a little thrust behind him. Kili moaned, leaning up and seeking his Uncle's lips which were given to him in an obliging but brief kiss. Thorin then pushed Kili down so his face was level with the bulge that had formed in Thorin's breeks. He looked up at his Uncle with wide eyes only to have Thorin look back at him expectantly. That brought a smile to Kili's face and he immediately set to opening Thorin's trousers, unlacing the ties with a practiced ease, pushing aside Thorin's underclothes and finally freeing his erect length. Kili gave it a little stroke, looking up at his Uncle with wanting eyes.

"Oh, Uncle..."

"Come now, shush that mouth and put it to use." Thorin explained with a whisper, brushing his fingers along Kili's jaw, cupping his face as Kili instantly opened his mouth and took Thorin in. Thorin growled softly, pleased, pushing himself a little deeper into Kili's accommodating mouth, though careful not to go too deep and choke him. Kili, however, made no protest, his hands fisting into Thorin's coat, humming around his mouthful. He made a louder noise when Fili, who had stilled to properly watch Kili take Thorin into his mouth as well as admire the older dwarf's bared length, started to thrust again.

"Oh, Kili... Does he taste good?" Fili wondered heatedly, and Kili made a whimpered noise in agreement around Thorin, who gave another low growl and fisted a hand in Kili's dark hair. Kili was stretched between them, each of his older brother's thrusts into him pushing him onto Thorin's cock in return, his mouth sliding back and forth over the thick length. Kili gave another strangled noise, releasing one hand from its tight grip on Thorin's coat, reaching down underneath himself to grip at his own leaking length, stroking quickly to match his brother's thrusts.

"Ah, Kili... You are eager, but we don't want this to be over too soon..." Thorin murmured, looking pointedly at Fili. The blonde looked confused for a moment before he moved to take hold of his little brother's wrist, easing his hand away from his hard cock. Kili whimpered his protest around his sizable mouthful, more when Fili gripped his wrist tight and held his arm back, still thrusting swiftly into him. Thorin smiled, looking up to see the look of desire on Fili's face, clearly enjoying having this control over his brother, enjoying watching Thorin fill and use his mouth. "Does it excite you? Having your brother completely at our mercy?"

Fili made a low, gravelly noise, nodding hard and Thorin gave a gesture indicating for him to say so. Fili wet his lips, growling out, "Kili, don't touch yourself... I want you to peak just from us using you... Me and Uncle Thorin..."

Kili moaned desperately, though whether it was further protest or want, Fili was not sure and by the way Thorin groaned, his Uncle didn't care. The blonde dwarf tightened his hold on Kili's wrist, pulling on his arm, and dislodging his mouth off of Thorin's cock. Kili gasped, his head arching back as he gave a low cry of his brother's name.

"No, Fili, please... I need to..." He felt Thorin's hands in his hair and looked up with desperate eyes. "Oh, Uncle. Please..."

Thorin gave a smile, but it made Kili whine like a child that had been denied a toy. Thorin took hold of Kili's dark hair, pulling him back over onto his cock. Kili swallowed around it, working hard to please his Uncle despite his frustration, hoping that if he did, he'd be allowed some relief. Fili watched his brother suck their Uncle's cock with fervour, surprised to think that it was usually his own cock receiving those desperate attentions.

"Kili..." He groaned, thrusting as hard as he could, feeling heat coil in the pit of his belly. He could feel the ache from Thorin's fingers inside him, and he shuddered at the thought, understanding now why just two of his fingers could reduce Kili to a mumbling, begging mess. Kili was taking Thorin so eagerly he was gagging slightly on his length, the hand in his hair forcing him to ease off slightly.

"Easy..." Thorin growled, Kili tugging roughly on his coat in response with his still free hand. "You won't go without, I promise you..."

"Thorin... I'm close..." Fili warned, and Thorin gave a groan in response, his own pleasure building from the feeling of Kili's eager mouth around him. He nodded, and Fili bit his lip. Releasing it, Fili moaned, panting with each thrust before muttering roughly, "Oh, Kili... I can't hold back when you tighten like that. Watching you suck Thorin's cock so eagerly... Uuuggghhh, I can't hold back..."

"Don't leave him until you're finished." Thorin ordered, and FIli's eyes cut up to look at him in surprise, holding his Uncle's gaze as Kili clenched down around him and he lost himself. Fili's mouth opened wide, his head arching back hard as he cried out loud some jumble of his brother's and his Uncle's names, his hips snapping forward as he then shuddered. Kili mewled around Thorin at the feeling of being filled, his brother spurting hot into him, where he was used to Fili pulling out at the last moment and spending himself on the ground or into a bit of cloth.

Fili slumped forward slightly, his knees weak. His arms came around his brother's body, dragging Kili down so they were both on their knees in front of Thorin. Kili gasped as his mouth left Thorin again, and they settled, Fili still inside his brother, at loathe to leave him just yet. Thorin looked down at the pair of them, watching Fili nuzzle at his brother, before the blonde looked up at him and his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Kili, finish Uncle Thorin and I'll finish you." He murmured, and Kili hungrily took Thorin back into his mouth, sucking and licking and making soft slurping noises. Thorin fisted one hand into Kili's hair, but now with his other nephew close, his other hand fisted into long blonde locks. Fili hissed as he pulled, but moved to curl sure fingers around Kili's own neglected and desperate length. Kili made a thankful noise and Thorin growled as the sound buzzed down his length. He gave a little thrust of his hips, and Kili welcomed it. He could taste his Uncle leaking onto his tongue, feel Fili's lips and teeth on his neck and ear, as well as his brother's familiar fingers around his cock.

"Kili." Thorin growled roughly, pulling Kili all the way down his cock, Kili choking a little as the older dwarf came with a deep groan down the youngest's throat. Kili pulled away, coughing slightly, working to swallow everything he could, though some still dribbled down his chin. He looked up at Thorin, who was breathing heavily and looking rather proud of the pair of them. He eased himself down to his knees, his eyes fixing with Fili's over Kili's shoulder. "I think he's earned his own finish..."

Fili nodded, easing himself out of Kili, which earned a delightful little whimper of regret, before he moved to pull his brother around so they were facing. Fili smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss and lick their Uncle's come from his face, murmuring warmly, "I love you, little brother."

Kili whimpered, pushing up for a proper kiss as Fili's hand came around him and began to pump him hard. Kili gripped at his older brother, making all kinds of immodest noises against his lips, and Thorin chuckled to see them. He shifted up behind Kili, the younger dwarf pushing back against his chest only to stiffen when he felt Thorin's fingers against his opening. Kili's hips twitched and he managed a strangled,

"Yes!"

Thorin pushed a single finger into Kili's decidedly slick passage, twisting it deep as he could to find that spot and it was more than the overstimulated dwarf could take. HIs hips bucked hard, and he bit into Fili's bottom lip as he whined and came over Fili's fist. Fili growled a little in pain, but bundled his little brother up close, holding him as he shook with his peak, Kili seeming a bit dazed as he mumbled against the blonde dwarf's lips,

"Fili... Ugh."

Thorin smiled slightly, then pulled himself away and back to his feet, knowing there wasn't any time to bask. He shouldn't even have given them time for that. He tucked himself back into his trousers, and tightened the laces, so that no one would know what happened here, and then he looked down at the brothers. He cleared his throat loudly, causing two of the youngest members of their group to jump, looking up at their Uncle in surprise.

"I came to tell you that we need to leave before the elves can make to stop us. I need you two to get back and get your stuff packed." Thorin instructed gruffly and the two young dwarves hurriedly got to their feet, moving to redress themselves. It was clear to them whatever had just passed between them and their Uncle was done, and now they were in trouble. "It was irresponsible for you to both slip away from the group, and I will hold you both accountable if we're stopped trying to leave here because of your delay."

"Yes, Uncle."

"Sorry, Uncle."

Then, for the briefest moment, another smile twitched up Thorin's mouth, and he moved to kiss them both gently on the lips. "Go. Now."

Without another word, Fili grabbed a hold of Kili's coat, and hurriedly dragged him away up the stairs the way they had come, while Thorin followed at a more leisurely pace, grinning to himself in a way he hadn't for years because of those two nephews of his.


End file.
